The present invention relates to bandages and more particularly to surgical bandages for the areola and nipple area of a woman's breast following a radical mastectomy.
Following a radical mastectomy it is necessary to rebuild the patient's breast. Silicone implants are implanted to give the breast the needed mass. Tissue is taken from the vaginal area or ear lobe to construct the nipple and then the surrounding area is tattooed to match the coloring of the woman's other breast. In the past to then protect the surgically created nipple and surrounding areola several loose sterile pads were taped in place, and the end of a syringe was cut off and positioned over the new nipple to protect it and then taped into place with the loose sterile pads. This type of construction wherein much manipulation of the bandage was necessary has proven to not be as sterile as desired. Also the manipulation has not been comfortable to the patient, and the patient could not herself as a practical matter make and change her own bandage. It also often would not be form fitting so as to minimize discomfort resulting from excess contact with the newly formed tissue. Often the bandage would not sufficiently protect the new tissue from the unsanitary environment especially if not carefully applied. Further, the involved manipulating procedure of constructing and applying this bandage and its "jury-rigged" appearance can be discomforting to women who have undergone the emotional trauma of a radical mastectomy.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide a new improved bandage for the nipple and areola area of a breast which has undergone a radical mastectomy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel wound protector for the areola and nipple area which protector is ready for use and can be quickly and easily applied by the woman who has undergone a radical mastectomy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved bandage for the areola and nipple which is carefully configured so as to minimize contact with the reconstructed tissue and to minimize any resulting discomfort.
A still further objest is to provide a novel bandage designed for the areola and nipple area which provides aeration of the nipple to promote healing while minimizing communication with the unsanitary environment.
Another object is to provide an improved surgical wound protector bandage construction which has the appearance of professional and sound manufacture so the patient will be more confident and at ease with it.